Et si tu n'existais pas
by ptite-ane
Summary: A chaque drabble, un morceau de vie des personnages de Harry Potter. A chaque drabble, un absent.
1. Chapter 1

**_She_****'s certainly not my family.**

Malgré son dédain apparent, il restait l'homme le plus séduisant de la cérémonie. Normal pour un sorcier de son rang.

La salle était comble car la guerre n'éprouvait pas leur société. Ils étaient différents. Epargnés.

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à ses proches : sa cousine était là, sans son unique sœur fort heureusement, mais malgré tout accompagnée de son pathétique mari malgré sa prétendue lignée. Sa mère était assise juste derrière lui, fière, comme à son habitude, digne, naturellement, et sur ses gardes : il était son fils et bien qu'il honorait sa famille, il lui arrivait de faire des facéties souvent inopportunes.

Enfin elle arriva : la mariée, rougissante et radieuse, venait de faire son apparition. Elle qu'il avait réussi à faire changer, à attirer dans leur camps sans qu'elle le sache.

Seul un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage du marié. Ce ne serait pas un mariage d'amour pour lui et il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la gloire, la jeunesse et la beauté.

La mariée à ses côtés le maître de cérémonie commença son discours jusqu'à la fameuse question.

-Sirius Black, souhaitez-vous épouser Alice Emerson ici présente ?

* * *

Note d'auteur :

**Réponse :** Bellatrix Lestrange.

A mes yeux Bella a été bien plus présente dans la vie de Sirius qu'on peut le croire et elle a également été une motivation très forte pour qu'il se différencie : violente, vindicative, à la recherche de pouvoir et cherchant à le montrer.

Ca rejoint un peu ma fic "mords moi cousin". C'est une opinion parmi tant d'autres et je serais ravie d'entendre les vôtres.


	2. Chapter 2

**He got the badge.**

-Vous voyez que sans vos amis dans les parages, vous vous concentrez bien mieux.

-Continuez comme ça, vous faites des progrès.

-Excellent devoir ! Ca mérite un Optimal !

Tout allait bien. Il trichait allègrement grâce à ses amis aux excellentes notes et qui l'aidaient à se surpasser lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autres options que celle d'étudier. Ses devoirs ne prenait que le temps d'un sort de copiage : le trio ne voulait en aucun cas perdre du temps à le voir se casser la tête lors de recherches pour des essais compliqués alors qu'il y avait tant de mauvais tour à jouer.

De plus il était le préfet de sa maison car il était le plus calme de son dortoir. Il était populaire grâce à ses amis disponibles et avides de l'aider pour mieux s'amuser ensuite. Il aurait pu être jaloux d'eux mais il était le centre de leurs attentions sans raison de s'en cacher alors...

-Sirius et moi on va se déguiser en loup-garou pour faire peur aux Serpentard qui s'entraînent ce soir. Tu nous rejoins ? demanda James ravi d'avance.

Peter éclata de rire à l'idée et hocha la tête avec joie.

Ils étaient vraiment un trio formidable.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**

**Réponse : **Remus Lupin

Pour ce personnage je savais depuis le départ ce que je voulais écrire : comment le groupe de James aurait été sans lui. Je ne me suis pas posée les questions habituelles comme sur les autres personnages "quelles seraient les conséquences sur Harry ? Poudlard ? La guerre ? Les intrigues des livres ?", ce n'était pas pour moi. (si vous voulez écrire là dessus je serais ravie de lire vos textes !)

Non, ce que j'aime c'est cette amitié entre eux quatre et... A quel point elle est bourrée de défaut.

A quel point il serait aisé de se débarrasser de l'un d'eux sans les rendre malheureux... A l'exception de James.


	3. Chapter 3

**You don't know what I'm capable of…**

La société sorcière était à leurs pieds.

Ils avaient finalement atteint un point tel que même le Ministre de la Magie ne pouvait plus rien leur refuser malgré sa haine évidente. Tous savaient que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient en très bon terme avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais s'en prendre à eux était devenu impossible.

Leur Maître leur avait confié un artefact très précieux que Lucius avait su conserver jusqu'à son retour au cours duquel il fut recouvert d'honneur.

Certes il n'avait jamais réussi à éliminer complètement Dumbledore de la sphère politique mais ses nombreuses connaissances et manigances avaient établi un terrain favorable aux futures réformes établies par Voldemort.

Et finalement Dumbledore vieillissait : la guerre l'affaiblissait plus que Lucius ne l'aurait espéré.

Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire place nette… Et ainsi il n'y aurait plus d'obstacle. En un claquement de doigt, Lucius serait promulgué Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des mages et sorciers.

Encore peu de temps et le simple fait d'avoir conservé ce journal dans la salle secrète sous leur salon leur aura permis d'avoir atteint le plus haut niveau du monde magique. Le pouvoir pour les derniers Malefoy.

Un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur**_

**Réponse : **Drago Malefoy

Encore une fois, c'est affreux à quel point les persos se pensent heureux alors que nous, lecteurs, nous savons ce qu'ils ratent.


End file.
